Lizzie's Song
by MyTurnToTellTheStory
Summary: A fluffy oneshot songfic about Lizzie and Gordo growing up and falling in love. It's better than it sounds! I'm just really bad at writing summaries!


**A/N This is a one-shot songfic I wrote. I think the song goes well with the plot of Lizzie McGuire. The song is called Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift. It's really fluffy, so I hope everyone likes it! Enjoy!**

**P.S. For the sake of the story, let's just pretend there's a two year age difference with Lizzie and Gordo.**

She said, "I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

_"What are you doing?" A young David Gordon with a mop of curls for hair and eyes as blue as the ocean said._

_"I'm building a sandcastle," she replied, strands of blonde hair falling on her face as she piled a big chunk of sand on top of another._

_"No, no," he said. "That's not how you do it. Here, let me help you."_

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

_"What's you're name?" She asked._

_"David Gordon. I'm nine years old," he said proudly._

_"David is such a boring name," she sighed. "I like Gordo better."_

_David thought for a minute, and decided he liked Gordo better since it's what this girl called him. "Okay, I'll be Gordo. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Lizzie," she said as Gordo helped her with her sandcastle. "Lizzie McGuire. I'm only seven."_

_"You're seven?" he asked with disbelief. "I guess I'll have kill you then!" He joked._

I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

_After a few years, Lizzie and Gordo grew closer. They didn't realize it yet, but they were falling in love._

_"Lizzie?" Gordo said, nervously running his hands through his curly hair._

_"Yes, Gordo?" she asked, looking him in the eyes. He took her hands in his, and they both knew what was next._

_"Will you go out with me?" He chuckled anxiously, wondering what her answer would be._

_"I would love to go out with you," she said, walking to the wooden swing on her porch and sitting down._

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my

_"I hate you!" She screamed, running inside and slamming the door._

_He sighed and sat on the very porch swing where he had asked her on a date a few months back. He stayed there until the next morning, when they made up and agreed never to fight again._

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

_"Where are we going?" Lizzie said nervously in the passenger's seat of Gordo's truck._

_"You'll see," he said while making a left turn._

_"The Digital Bean?" she asked, surprised._

_"I know it's not very romantic, but I have my reasons."_

_A few minutes later, once they were sitting at a table in the Digital Bean's café, Gordo got out of his seat and kneeled on the floor._

_'Oh my gosh,' she thought, 'is he proposing?'_

_"Lizzie," he said, while holding a small black velvet box in his hands, "We've known each other for such a long time. I don't even remember a time in my life when you weren't there! I love you with all my heart, and I wanted to know if you would marry me."_

_Lizzie opened her mouth to say something, but Gordo cut her off before she could say anything. "If you say no, I'll understand. I'll still love you just as much as I do now, and I'll wait for you for as long as you-"_

_"Gordo! Of course I'll marry you!"_

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

_"Aww! She's so adorable! I can't believe how much she looks like you!" Lizzie said while rocking Lily, their daughter._

_"Jason looks more like you than Lily looks like me," Gordo said while holding Jason, Lily's twin brother._

_"It doesn't matter who looks like who. Their our children," Lizzie said lovingly._

_"Yeah. _Our _children."_

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my…"

_A much older Lizzie and Gordo sat hand-in-hand on the same porch where they shared so many memories before. Lily had grown up to be a singer, and Jason was a director, following in their parents' footsteps. Both Lizzie and Gordo had retired and spent their very last moment together on their front porch._

_"Gordo?" Lizzie said, her face covered with wrinkles and her once blonde hair now white._

_"Yes, dear?" He looked at her with all the love he had in his heart._

_"I love you." She put his head on his shoulder like she had so many times before._

_"I love you, too, Lizzie." _

_A few seconds later, they both breathed their last breaths of air together and died next to each other._


End file.
